


Under Our Moonlit Skin

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Hair-pulling, Power Dynamics, Pre-Canon, Sister/Sister Incest, Sparring, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: It was Queen Hippolyta's right and privilege to spar with her General Antiope in private. A sparring match that always led to more than just blows between them.





	Under Our Moonlit Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).



This was a centuries old ritual between Queen and General, between sisters of blood and battle, and it was one that Hippolyta cherished with all her heart. This part of Themyscira, the northern tip beneath the cliffs on the sandy beach, was off limits to the Amazons, save for the Queen and her General. This was where she and Antiope sparred away from the eyes of the Amazons so they could have privacy.

Hippolyta raised her chin as she waited on the beach. The sounds of the waves gently crashing onto the shore masked Antiope's footsteps across the sand. Her sister looked beautiful in the moonlight as she wore her hair in her customary braid and her lips set into a smirk. Neither of them carried their weapons because for this sparring, they were their own weapons.

"Hippolyta," said Antiope as she greeted her with a slight nod. "Are you ready?"

"Of course I am. What kind of queen would I be if I wasn't as battle ready as their general?" Hippolyta pushed her cape off of her shoulders as she gestured towards Antiope to move towards her. "Come at me, sister of mine. Show me that I was right to make you my general."

Antiope laughed as she launched herself in the air. Hippolyta braced herself as Antiope tackled her, her fists flying. Hippolyta dodged the blows or countered with her own as they rolled along the sand. This was a dance as old as time and adrenaline pumped throughout her body as they continued to spar. This was only going to end when one of them managed to pin the other.

The two of them were well matched and Hippolyta felt better than she had in ages. Their sacred duty and the stresses of the crown weighed heavy on her on a daily basis. She was queen to the rest of the Amazons, but to Antiope, she was more. Antiope was the only one who had no issue challenging her on every level and Hippolyta relished it. Hippolyta grappled her sister as she swept her legs out from under her. They both fell and Hippolyta pressed her forearm against Antiope's throat.

"Do you yield?" she demanded, letting her forearm sink just a little further against Antiope. It wouldn't be the first time that Antiope managed to escape her hold and continued their sparring until the wee hours of the morning. They both knew very well that war was dirty and tricks were to be expected.

Antiope licked her lips as she shifted her legs. Hippolyta immediately pressed her own legs with Antiope's tangling them together so Antiope wouldn't be able to move.

" _Submit_."

"I don't submit, but I will yield to my sister queen. I prefer a different sort of sparring at this moment." There was heat in Antiope's eyes and Hippolyta knew exactly what she meant. She was warm, too warm, and all she wanted to do was kiss Antiope.

So she did.

Her sister's lips were chapped and she tasted salt from the ocean. It was perfect and Hippolyta withdrew her forearm from Antiope's throat before pressing her hands down on Antiope's shoulders. Antiope was the strongest woman Hippolyta knew and having that strength at her mercy gave her a secret thrill.

Well, not completely secret as Antiope felt the same way about her. Hippolyta slipped her tongue into Antiope's mouth and maneuvered herself so she could straddle Antiope's thighs.

Antiope's hands came up and, just when Hippolyta thought she was going to wrap them around her body, Antiope surprised her by pulling at her armor. With a few tugs, Hippolyta's breasts spilled out and Antiope's palms closed around them.

Hippolyta groaned as Antiope played with her nipples. She was the Amazon Queen, steady as the island they lived on, but she was also a woman and her sister knew how to make her body spark with pleasure. But she refused to be outdone by her sister and Hippolyta reached to curl her hand around Antiope's braid to pull it.

The response was instantaneous and Antiope jerked up against Hippolyta. She smiled as she broke their kiss to look down at Antiope.

"I studied battle strategies as well as you did. There is nothing you can do that I cannot do better and that is why I am your queen."

"And here I thought it was because you were the eldest between the two of us." She tweaked Hippolyta's nipple before caressing it with her thumb. "But I am your general for a reason and I know how to play dirty while you are noble."

All of a sudden Antiope rolled them until it was Hippolyta on her back and Antiope was straddling her. She didn't have to wait long to find out what Antiope had in mind as she began tearing off both of their armors. Her eyes drifted to the flex of Antiope's muscles. It was a pity that the sun wasn't out so she could see Antiope's body more clearly. It was a silly thought since she knew her sister's body like her own after all these centuries together. Besides, there was more to lovemaking than just sight alone.

"Stay right there, Hippolyta. I'm not done with you."

"As my general requests."

With the both of them naked, it was only moments before Antiope was between her thighs and Hippolyta's legs were held up on Antiope's shoulders. Antiope licked at her pussy like she was famished and could only sate her hunger from Hippolyta. Her fingers dug into the sand as she gave herself up to Antiope.

Just as she felt herself about to come, Antiope withdrew and Hippolyta had to bite back a scream. It seemed like her sister was in a mischievous mood at the most inopportune time.

"No, not yet. We have the entire night and I'm not done with you." Antiope nipped at Hippolyta's inner thigh before diving back to her pussy.

Hippolyta shut her eyes as the pleasure began to build once more. But she wasn't one to be submissive, not even towards her sister. She lifted her hand from the sand and returned it to Antiope's braid, pulling at it until her hair was loose and flowing. Then she began to play with Antiope's hair, ever so often pulling on it to remind Antiope who was the queen.

Not that it dissuaded Antiope as she continued to bring Hippolyta close to the edge before backing away. By the time Antiope allowed her to come, her lips were sucking on Hippolyta's clit and three of her fingers were thrusting inside her pussy. Her orgasm was strong as she clenched around Antiope's fingers and she moaned out her delight. Even though they were alone on this side of Themyscira, that didn't mean that her voice wouldn't travel. No, this moment was for Antiope alone and only Antiope was meant to hear her.

Antiope lowered her legs off her shoulders and crawled to Hippolyta's side to kiss her. Hippolyta kissed her sister, reveling in her warmth and touch.

When she caught her breath, she rolled on top of Antiope and smiled, feeling more relaxed than she had been in days. Their sparring was exactly what she had needed. "Now it's my turn."


End file.
